


Honey

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Historical, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Isco likes honey. Álvaro likes to make Isco happy.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

By the time Isco comes to the small kitchen that belongs to the barn and consists of nothing more than a tile stove and a table with two stools, Álvaro is already boiling water and setting the table. There is always a jar with flowers on the table, and dried herbs over the stove, and a cross and a picture of Virgin Mary hanging over the wall. Small touches Isco wouldn’t even think of, but Álvaro is like that. Their home is something he cares deeply about, mainly because he didn’t have anything that would even remotely resemble home since he was a wee child. Polishing plates and bringing fresh flowers makes him feel safe, it gives him the feeling his roots are deep in the soil now. Isco understands that, and appreciates it, and although he could as well grab a piece of bread and just run out, he lets Álvaro take care of him because he sees how happy it makes him.

Isco sits behind the table and watches him pour water over some dried herbs. Then he spreads some honey on a slice of bread for Isco, and some fruit conserve for himself. Álvaro hates honey since a certain lady used it to hide the taste of a sleeping potion in his tea, and almost poisoned him. Isco quite understands, and it also means more honey for him.

Isco tuts warningly just as Álvaro is about to close the jar.

“You’ll have to kidnap some bees from elsewhere to make honey for you,” Álvaro says as he adds some more. “Because I think the local ones are already exhausted.”

“It’s their _job_ ,” Isco growls. “Do horses complain about carrying people?”

“I don’t know, do they?” Álvaro raises his brows.

Isco just rolls his eyes, and then once again as a white kitten jumps in Álvaro’s lap and he lets it lick a bit of the blueberry jam off his finger.

“When did we adopt it?” Isco asks.

“We didn’t,” Álvaro says. “It adopted us.”

The yard is much more alive now, with all the animals making hungry noises. Álvaro gets up. “Feed them,” he tells Isco.

“Later,” Isco says. “When I’m done feeding myself.”

Álvaro sighs and leans closer to him to kiss him. The kiss tastes of honey and blueberries.

Isco waits for Álvaro to close the door of the barn. Then he smiles and helps himself to some more honey.


End file.
